Currently, a guard time for a switching to an uplink from a downlink exists in every TDD system. A problem of a transmission delay may be caused in accordance with a location of a user equipment in a cell. When all cells should match a downlink timing to an uplink timing, a current TDD frame structure may cause a problem that a resource is not efficiently used.
Thus, the current TDD frame structure may cause a problem that an efficient TDD frame structure management is difficult. However, any method for the efficient TDD frame structure management has not been proposed yet.